New World
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Une famille mafieuse apparait 10 ans plus tard ayant l'unique but... Tuer tous les mafieux... Sawada Tsunayaohi ne trouvant pas de moyen pour contrer leurs attaques après la mort du Kyudaime il demanda à ses gardiens et alliés de se disperser à travers le monde et vivre une vie totalement normale... Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, quelle tristesse désespérante n'est-ce pas TToTT

**Pairing : **Vous verrez~

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

De la tristesse, du désespoir, de la haine... Oui tout le monde rassemblés devant une pierre tombale ressentaient cela en ce moment même... À qui appartenait la pierre tombale ? À celle du valeureux et généreux Kyudaime de la Vongola, mort bravement tout en protégeant sa famille d'un terrible et triste sort. Un vieux prêtre s'occupait des funérailles au jardin du QG de la Vongola, s'occupant à chaque fois de celle de la famille et pendant son discours, chacun avait un souvenir provenant du vieil homme sage.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, était légèrement en avant tout comme Dino Cavallone, Xanxus et Iemitsu avec leurs principaux membres de leurs familles juste derrière eux mais aussi la famille Shimon devenu un allié très important et très puissant pour eux. Il y avait aussi quelques arcobaleno ayant retrouvés leurs tailles et âges initiaux et quelques autres personnes n'ayant aucun attribut de la mafia mais étant des proches de la Vongola ils étaient aussi visés et en danger de mort... Le Judaime les avaient tous convoqués pour leur faire un discours des plus importants.

Ce fût malheureusement les seuls survivants de l'attaque soudaine d'une famille mafieuse très puissante et apparaissant soudainement juste pour attaquer et tuer. Les membres de cette famille étaient reconnus grâce à leurs masques glauques, faisant frissonner glacialement dans le dos de leurs adversaires. C'était comme s'il participait à un bal masqué, mais leurs masques recouvraient toute la partie faciale pour ne pas dévoiler leurs visages et leurs expressions.

Le discours terminé, Xanxus partit au QG, ne voulant plus rester à regarder l'enterrement de son père, certes il le détestait au plus profond de son cœur de lui avoir menti depuis le début mais... mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se sacrifier alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire abattre... C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Oui le Boss de la Varia fit sauver par son père alors qu'il l'avait haï et même trahi de nombreuses fois... Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'être si impuissant.

Il entra puis alla directement au salon, l'endroit où Sawada Tsunayoshi avait convoqué tout le monde pour une réunion afin de mettre au point une stratégie pour vaincre la famille masquée. C'est une salle très espacée avec une grande table pour accueillir dix personnes à peu près, sur le côté un endroit avec une télévision écran plasma et des fauteuils en cuir ainsi qu'une table basse.

Il y avait pour l'instant dans cette salle, Rokudo Mukuro qui posé sur un coin du mur attendant que le temps passe et que les autres arrivent, certes ils ne faisaient pas partit de la mafia mais la famille masquée avait osé abattre sans scrupules Chikusa Kakimoto et Ken Joshima. Ce n'était pas seulement ses sous-fifres, ce fut deux personnes qui lui étaient très cher et ça il ne pardonnerait jamais la famille anonyme.

Il y avait aussi Verde et Skull, qui faisaient certes chacun parti d'une autre famille qui était aux départs ennemis à la Vongola, mais la gravité de la situation était beaucoup trop importante pour l'ignorer. Ils étaient donc venus pour la réunion mais aussi avec la demande de Reborn, tous les deux étaient assis sur un des fauteuils en cuir et avaient aussi retrouvé leurs tailles initiales.

Puis il y avait Julie Katou, possédant l'anneau du désert de la famille Simon, qui peut être qualifié comme étant le gardien de la brume de la Vongola, lui sans foutant légèrement du sort de la famille. Il était présent uniquement pour la ravissante poitrine d'Adelheid Suzuki~, la gardienne de la glace des Simon ou bien du nuage pour la Vongola. Mais tout comme le Vongola, il était là pour une vengeance, car il ne restait plus que lui, la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant, P-Shitt et leur Boss, Enma. Le reste de la famille avait été décimé.

Oui... L'attaque soudaine de la famille masquée avait provoqué plusieurs morts atroces et de grave blessé que les personnes soient mafieux ou non... Un autre groupe rentra ensuite dans la salle de réunion juste après Xanxus. Il y avait son fidèle serviteur, Lévi-A-Than qui ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute sans lui, Lussuria qui suivit son Boss aussi et Dokuro Chrome qui voulait rejoindre Mukuro. Xanxus s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la table et ses sous-fifres sur les canapés en cuir alors que Chrome alla s'asseoir sur la chaise juste devant son maître.

Ils firent rejoints par un petit groupe de femmes qui venait de préparer à manger, certes tristement ayant perdu un grand homme mais elles pouvaient au moins faire ça pour tout le monde... Il y avait Kurokawa Hana, maintenant épouse de Sasagawa Ryohei, la sœur Sasagawa Kyoko, I-Pin, Miura Haru, Bianchi et la fameuse Nana, maintenant absolument toute au courant de la mafia et de cette ''guerre''.

Elles déposèrent chacun un plateau de nourriture sur la table. Mais la jeune maman du Judaime en proposa quelques-uns à Xanxus avec son plus grand sourire réconfortant pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir sachant qu'il était le fils adoptif du Kyudaime. Le Boss de la Varia très arrogant, détourna le regard et prit un des petits fours confectionnés sans la remercier bien sur... Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde aurait cru mais il adressa un petit murmure de remerciement que seule elle avait entendu.

Elle adressa un autre sourire radieux puis posa le plateau devant lui, elle considérait pratiquement tout le monde comme ses enfants, du plus cruel au plus sage, elle savait que tout le monde pouvait changer. Tout le monde dans la salle se servi de quelques petits fours de chaque plateau... Tous sauf un plateau... je vous laisse deviner lequel c'est... juste un indice, la personne qui l'a fait adore le poison.

Enfin maintenant à nouveau de l'autre côté... Enma Kozart qui était légèrement en arrière avec les deux seules membres de sa famille sans compter Julie, adressa un regard à son meilleur ami Tsuna, qui était en ce moment même totalement détruit mentalement. Le rouquin voulut aller le voir et le réconforter mais une douce poigne sur son épaule se fit sentir, il se retourna et vit que c'était Adelheid, il lui demanda pourquoi elle l'arrêtait et la jeune femme à la queue-de-cheval répondit :

**« Il a besoin d'être seul pour l'instant... »**

Le jeune Boss hocha de la tête et murmura avant de suivre Adel et P-Shitt à l'intérieur de la base :

**« Tsuna... »**

Puis enfin rentré, Enma s'installa sur l'une des chaises et les deux autres filles sur les fauteuils en cuir, oui il en a beaucoup, assez pour accueillir tout le monde en tout cas. Maintenant le reste de la famille Simon était totalement réunis...

Du côté de l'enterrement les quatre suivants à entrer furent Hibari Kyoya qui adressa un dernier regard à l'un des jeunes hommes qui restait sur place avant de rentrer, Sasagawa Ryohei qui rejoignit sa compagne en donnant une poigne à l'épaule de son Boss. Lambo Bovino et Fuuta de la Stella entrèrent aussi à leur tour laissant leur grand frère en suivant le boxeur en pleurant légèrement mais se retenant tout de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut le tour du reste de la Varia, à savoir Mammon, Belphegor et Superbi Squalo qui rejoignirent leur Boss. Voyant que le jeune illusionniste partit, l'ancien arcobaleno de la tempête suivit lui aussi le groupe pour rejoindre son petit amour. Et le docteur Shamal les suivis de très près derrière. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés en cuir.

Puis les suivants juste après furent, Colonnello et Lal Mirch avec leur ravissante petite fille âgée seulement de 4 ans et pourtant sa mère lui avait déjà apprit comment se battre... Telle mère telle fille... Elle avait la couleur des cheveux de son père, il était mi-long et elle les tenait avec une natte en épis. Puis ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que sa mère, brun noisette. Une ravissante et innocente petite fille du nom de Lili qui pourtant était déjà l'une des cibles de la famille masquée... Les deux jeunes amoureux s'étaient marié il maintenant 5 ans de cela et vivaient romantiquement leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant...

Le reste furent les personnes les plus chères aux yeux du Kyudaime comme Iemitsu, Dino, Reborn et Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils y avaient avec eux leurs plus fidèle bras droit, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Romario et Basil. Le Boss de la famille Cavallone donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son petit frère tout en disant :

**« Tsuna... Faudrait y aller ils sont tous présent maintenant... »**

Le Boss Vongola hocha de la tête tout en regardant la tombe du Kyudaime, il se tourna, regarda ses deux meilleurs amis beaucoup plus grand puis s'avança pour aller dans la salle de réunion pour annoncer son plan... Qui n'allait pas faire plaisir à bon nombre de personnes... Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'instant.

Personnes je dis bien personnes ne savaient ce que comptait faire Tsuna, ni même son tuteur qui suivit le groupe légèrement en arrière, regardant une dernière fois la tombe et en murmurant :

**« Quel avenir est réservé pour la Vongola... »**

Puis il se retourna et continua son chemin. Maintenant tous dans la salle, le Judaime sentie tous les regards de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle... Il inspira profondément sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas faire plaisir à certaine personne... voire à aucune présente ici :

**« À partir de demain matin je veux qu'absolument toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle aient une vie ordinaire dans un pays différent que l'Italie »**

Absolument tout le monde adressa un regard surpris à Tsuna, même son plus fidèle bras droit, Gokudera Hayato avait cru mal entendre. Le premier à éprouver son mécontentement fut Superbi Squalo avec sa voix des plus puissantes :

**« VOOOIIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries Vongola ! »**

Le châtain détourna le regard du squale puis répondit que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver pour ne pas faire de mort inutilement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution apte à contrer l'attaque de la famille masquée. Squalo ajouta par la suite :

**« Si la Vongola a si peur on peut toujours envoyer la Varia gamin ! »**

Mais il fut coupé par son propre Boss qui lui balança le plateau des petits fours maintenant vide, étant tous mangé. Xanxus sachant que le Vongola avait pertinemment raison, personnes présentes ici pouvait vaincre cette famille. Lui ayant failli y passer et le Kyudaime mort pouvait bien montrer à quel point que leur puissance était trop faible par rapport à la leur... L'utilisateur des deux X-Gun se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit puis alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de Sawada, il se tourna et adressa à ses fidèles gardiens :

**« Obéissait à ses ordres, plus personnes ne doivent avoir de contact entre eux et avoir des rapports avec la mafia »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 1 : XANXUS - Partie 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, quelle tristesse désespérante n'est-ce pas TToTT

**Pairing : **Vous verrez~

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

**Réponse des reviews : **Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé des commentaires sur cette histoire (: ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de les lires ^-^

• Deudeuche : "Super histoire, je sais pas ou ton idée et venu mais tu peux vraiment faire une très belle histoire avec ça. J'attendrai la suite avec impatience bon courage et bonne continuation :-D"

- Merci beaucoup (: je ne sais pas non plus où est venue cette idée des plus farfelues x'D merci, et une très longue histoire surtout ^^" Et voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ^-^

• Akiza666 : "J'aime beaucoup ton histoire, il fallait trouver, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite"

- Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^-^ oui je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu cette idée farfelues x'3 et voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ^-^

_Enfin assez parlé et passons à l'essentiel~ voici la suite (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : XANXUS _ Partie 1**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

**_~ ~ ~ 5 ans plus tard ~ ~ ~_**

5 putains de longues années maintenant que je suis complètement parti du poste de Boss de la Varia... Et me voilà maintenant... À défiler devant une centaine de personnes au moins dans la ville de Düsseldorf à l'Ouest de l'Allemagne. Oui me voilà à présent officiellement mannequin pour des grandes marques de sois disant mode, surprenant n'est-ce pas, croyez moi ce n'est pas par plaisir que je fais ces putains de défilés à chaque fois. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Déjà je vais vous dire comment c'est passé cette putain de séparation entre moi et la mafia...

**_~ ~ ~ 5 ans auparavant ~ ~ ~_**

Je venais tout juste de pulvériser devant tout le monde, ma veste et ma bague de la Varia puis sortir de la pièce. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers ma chambre de la base, oui depuis l'arrivée de cette putain de famille masquée ce gamin de Vongola avait décidé de construire cette base, il n'avait pas que de mauvaise idée ce déchet. Oui je le savais que c'était perdu d'avance si on fonçait tête baissée contre cette famille masquée...

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me vengerais pas. Et cette pénitence que je vais préparer sera idéale pour eux... Une souffrance si horrible que ces déchets me supplieront de les tuer pour que je m'arrête. Enfin voilà, je suis maintenant dans ma chambre et emporte juste des affaires essentielles, vêtements, accessoires, chaussures, et encore plein de choses sans pour autant être en rapport avec la mafia.

Je me retourne ensuite vers un cadre accroché au mur pour voir en photo, toute la famille Vongola et ses principaux alliés réunis juste avant que la famille masqué apparaît et ne détruise absolument tout. Il y avait même mon défunt père si je peux l'appeler comme cela... Mais bon... Il s'était tout de même sacrifié pour moi... Même après lui avoir trahie de nombreuse fois, donc je pouvais au moins le faire...

Je commence ensuite à hésiter plusieurs fois si je prends la photo "familiale" ou non, mais un son indiquant que je venais de recevoir un mail pris toute mon intention. Je me retourne alors et me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur pour voir quelle était le mail et de qui il provenait. J'ouvre le courriel pour savoir de qui ça vient et vit :

"Bester Magie"

Je hausse d'un sourcil, ne sachant pas de qui venait cette adresse mail, je commence alors à regarder le contenant du mail :

Hallo oder guten Abend Herr ~

Pardon c'est vrai que je dois plutôt m'adresser à vous comme ça~

Alors j'ai vu votre portrait qui m'a assez plus, comment, c'est un secret~

Je me suis alors renseigné et si vous n'avez pas d'emplois ou endroits où vous loger, nous pouvons nous donner rendez-vous à Düsseldorf et alors je vous donnerai un emploi et un logement, et cela gratuitement~

Si cela vous intéresse vous trouverez les renseignements de la date de notre rendez-vous et du lieu ainsi et le billet d'avion~

Passez une très bonne journée Herr Xanxus et au plaisir de vous voir~

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le mail, vérifiant si j'avais bien compris tout ce qui était noté puis j'adressai un sourire, regardai derrière moi pour voir le cadre photo familial en me murmurant mentalement :

**« On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé cette nouvelle vie »**

J'imprime alors le billet d'avion et les instructions, termine de faire ma valise et remarquant que l'avion partait dans 2 heures exactement, à croire que ce ''Bester Magie'' savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et quand le faire. Puis avant de partir j'adressai un dernier regard au portrait me demandant si oui ou non je le prenais, sachant que ça faisait tout de même partie de la mafia.

_**~ ~ ~ De nouveau 5 ans plus tard ~ ~ ~**_

Et c'est donc pour ça que je suis en Allemagne à défiler comme un abrutit, n'allait pas vous dire que je fais ça par plaisir, c'est juste pour gagner cette putain de vie. Enfin bref, après avoir posé pour plusieurs journalistes fous furieux je vais dans mes loges pour me changer et sur le chemin une certaine personne me rejoignit et m'ajouta :

**« De plus en plus connu Xan~ tu as vu toutes les personnes qui te demandaient~ in-cro-yable~ »**

Je le regarde quelques secondes et continue ensuite mon chemin. La personne est un jeune garçon d'environ 25 ans, il a les cheveux argentés ébouriffés avec une frange, les yeux bleu ciel avec un tatouage bleu sous son œil gauche. Ses habilles son pratiquement toujours les mêmes, des bottine bleu et blanc, un short bleu foncé, un t-shirt bleu clair avec en dessous un pull rosé. Par le dessus il était toujours avec son capuchon assez étrange... De toute façon toute sa personnalité est étrange...

Il se surnomme Bester Magie, si vous préférez, le meilleur magicien mais son vrai nom est Max Strauss, j'ai remarqué qu'il aimait vraiment narguer n'importe qui et comme son surnom l'indique... il adore la magie à en être fanatique mais... faut dire ce qu'il est... il n'est pas bon du tout... Voilà il est complètement nul.

Un jour va falloir que je lui dise sérieusement... Enfin bref avec son surnom vous savez que ce Max est la même personne qui m'avait envoyé un mail i ans. Notre premier rendez-vous dans la ville s'est passé naturellement...

_**~ ~ ~ Il y 5 ans après le long voyage en avion ~ ~ ~**_

Je suis maintenant à l'aéroport de la ville de Düsseldorf, il m'a fallu 2 heures de vol et en ce moment il était 22 heures. Je regarde une nouvelle fois les instructions données par ce sois disant ''bester magie'' et suis ce qui est inscrit pour arriver au bout de 5 minutes même pas à une sorte de ruelle sombre. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus de cette ruelle, sans crainte puis entend :

**« Tu t'es finalement décidé à venir étranger... tu vas subir- »**

Encore un pitoyable déchet... Je ne lui ai donc pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'ai affirmé :

**« Arrête de dire des conneries déchet et passe à l'essentiel »**

Il commença à rire et ajouta :

**« La patiente est une vertu~ »**

Ce déchet... il a de la chance que je n'aie pas ramené d'arme avec moi... mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas le tuer... Comment ose-t-il me parler comme ça... Moi le grand Xanxus ! Je prends donc un petit caillou qui se trouve par terre et lui lance cette fois-ci doucement, sur le crâne pour qu'il se montre. Ce qui marche vu qu'il descend d'une vitesse incroyable et gueule :

**« Tu as essayé de me tuer ou quoi !? »**

Je lui souris sans pour autant répondre à sa question. Il remet sa capuche sur son crâne tout en gonflant ses joues puis me demande de le suivre pour parler avec son patron afin qu'il me donne cet emploi et le logement. Je le suis donc, ma valise toujours en main puis après quelques mètres de marche de silence, moi le suivant et lui tout en sautillant, nous sommes arrivé dans une sorte de grande tour totalement blanche.

Il s'est fait arrêter par des gardes à l'entrer mais après avoir montré un passe ils nous ont laissés accéder au bâtiment. Je regarde l'intérieur et me sens légèrement comme chez moi. C'était luxueux... très luxueux on voyait de suite que le propriétaire avait de quoi se faire plaisir. On est ensuite allé dans l'ascenseur et le gamin avec les cheveux argentés et la capuche à appuyé sur ce bouton de l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment puis le temps de monter il chantonna légèrement. Je le regarde et lui demande de s'arrêter mais lui me regarde, tire la langue et :

**« Non~ »**

Puis continus à faire ces putain de chantonnements... Mais heureusement nous sommes finalement monté à l'étage voulu, puis les portes ouvertes, le gamin s'avance jusqu'à une porte entière fait en or. Il l'ouvre et à l'intérieur, il y avait une personne qui était assis en face d'un bureau et dès qu'on était tous les deux entrés celle-ci nous affirma qu'il nous attendait.

Le jeune homme argenté sautilla vers l'homme derrière le bureau, il était assez vieux, les cheveux noirs légèrement gris, totalement costumé en noir et avec des lunettes de vue. Il sortit un document, me regarda et me dit :

**« Vous avez le physique ainsi qu'un teint parfait pour cet emploi... Je vous embauche »**

Je le regarde en haussant d'un sourcil, ne sachant toujours pas quel était cet emploi. Le vieil homme en me regardant ajouta ensuite :

**« Max ici présent, ma montré une photo de vous en disant que vous seriez intéressé par devenir mannequin »**

Soudainement je hausse les sourcils, comment ça mannequin ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Max c'est ça ? Mais c'est qui ce gars, depuis quand il m'invente une vie et comment il a obtenu une photo de moi ? C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ! D'où il me connaît !? Je le regarde et le vois me faire un clin d'oeil en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche somme s'il me demandait de me taire.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir, m'informa que le gamin aux cheveux argentés nommé Max allait m'indiquer le déroulement de ma semaine. Je suis alors le jeune homme avec la capuche, voulant qu'il explique cette situation. Nous sommes de nouveau allé à l'ascenseur puis... :

**« C'est quoi ce bordel gamin ! »**

Je plaque ma main contre le mur de l'ascenseur juste à côté du visage de l'argenter celui-ci toujours avec un air enfantin et narquois ajouta :

**« C'est la magie~ et puis je crois bien que tu n'as nulle part où aller alors~ tu es légèrement obligé d'accepter~ »**

Puis alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Max se faufila puis sortit en disant qu'on était arrivé, il sortit ensuite une clef de sa poche puis ouvrit une salle du couloir en disant que cette pièce serait ma chambre, il me donne ensuite une feuille avec les différentes affaires que j'allais faire à partir de maintenant puis partit en me laissant seul.

Je regarde la feuille et me dis :

**« Cette histoire ne durera pas très longtemps... »**

_**~ ~ ~ À nouveau 5 ans plus tard ~ ~ ~**_

Si seulement tout ce bordel ne durait pas longtemps... 5 ans putains d'année à faire ces putain d'autographes, à parler à ce vieux con de soi-disant patron si j'avais eu mes guns je l'aurais expulsé par la fenêtre non totalement explosé ! Avec ses ordres à la con, quand je reprendrais mon poste de Boss de la Varia je vais lui montrer qui est le maître et lui ferait bouffer ces vêtements atroces que j'ai dû porter à chaque fois !

Et les chaussures parlons en ! C'est quoi ces talons de mes deux ! C'est cet abruti de travelo qui porte ça pas moi... Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser à lui tout à coup...

**« Xan !? »**

Je me retourne vers Max qui me regardait légèrement bizarrement, je lui demande ce qu'il a, puis il se reprit pour tourner autour de moi comme il a l'habitude de faire, les bras positionnés comme s'il était un avion, un vrai gamin... On entre dans mon dortoir qui me sert aussi d'appartement, toujours dans ce même bâtiment blanc. À l'intérieur je pose mes affaires, me sers un vers de jägermeister, une boisson alcoolisée Allemande, très bon je dois l'avouer.

Puis alors que je me relaxais tranquillement assis sur le canapé, le jeune garçon argenté, stupéfié en tenant un journal dans la main affirma :

**« Tu as vu ça Xan !? Une ville d'Italie a été totalement ravagé par un groupe de personne masquée... C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Xan ? »**

En entendant le mots ''masqué'', mon sang commença à bouillir à l'intérieur de moi, j'arrache le journal des mains de Max et lis l'article dessus, sachant parler parfaitement l'allemand, puis en lisant le nom de la ville exacte mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. En remarquant mes tremblements, l'argenté se tourna vers moi puis me demanda pourquoi je réagissais si bizarrement puis une seule phrase sortit de ma bouche avant que je prépare très rapidement une nouvelle fois depuis 5 ans ma valise :

**« C'est ma ville natale... »**

Puis je continus à préparer une nouvelle fois ma valise, en prenant toutes mes affaires comme la dernière fois. Max en voyant ça, me prend par la jambe et me dit que je dois pas m'enfuir mais moi je continus et je lui préviens :

**« Il y a ma mère là-bas, elle m'avait certes abandonné mais je ne vais pas la laisser avec ces déchets de masqués qui ont déjà pris mon père ! »**

Le jeune garçon me regarda surpris, puis j'adressai un soupir me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je termine de faire ma valise puis je regarde dans une armoire et prends un cadre photo avec le portrait de toute la famille Vongola et les alliés réunis. Vous pensez que je l'avais laissé i ans c'est ça ? Pauvre ignorant de déchets, enfin voilà je le mets avec mes affaires et me prépare à sortir avec simplement une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Alors que me m'apprêtait à partir pour aller en Italie sans même aucun moyen de transport, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés me stoppa en plein élan et me dit avec toute la volonté au monde :

**« Laisse-moi venir avec toi, j'ai une voiture on peut y aller »**

Je commence à hésiter mais me rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit à propos du patron comme quoi il avait pratiquement le contrôle de tout l'Allemagne et qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir facilement j'acceptai finalement. On sort de l'immeuble discrètement grâce à lui, il n'avait même pas pris ses affaires ou quoi que ce soit juste ses clefs de voiture.

On rejoint sa petite voiture de couleur bleu ciel puis on commence à partir en direction de la ville ravagée par la famille masquée. Vu qu'il connaissait parfaitement la route, ne me demandez pas comment, il prit de suite la route la moins longue pour y accéder.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route sans poser de questions de la part de Max, un peu trop docile à mon goût et étrange, on atteignit la frontière pour accéder en Italie, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti l'air de ce pays. Puis par manque d'essence le jeune garçon s'arrêta à la première station pour faire le plein, je sortis pour me dégourdir les jambes lorsque j'entendis une conversation derrière moi :

**« Le Boss nous a demandé de ramener la vieille femme vivante »**

Puis alors que je me retournai et vit deux hommes en costume en dehors d'une voiture entrain de faire eux aussi le plein. Mais ce que je vis à mon plus grand étonnement, à l'arrière de leur voiture fut :

**« M-mère ? »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**

**Donc c'était la première partie de la petite histoire sur la vie de Xanxus~**

**Donc comme vous le savez le prochain chapitre sera sur la seconde et la dernière partie ^-^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous auras plus et je vous dit à plus tard tout le monde (:**


End file.
